


The taste of memories

by TheycallmeVintinneOWO



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, I need to sleep now V.V, M/M, Slightly depressing, What Did I Just Write, Will Graham's Mind Palace, a drabble, its 2am, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheycallmeVintinneOWO/pseuds/TheycallmeVintinneOWO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are best left forgotten. Others must be dealt with in a more... stern manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The taste of memories

Memories. Will could laugh at the thought. It all seemed so clear, so simple, so lucid now.   
Will Graham has had many memories flitting around his mind, though not all are his own.

A child, laughing as her blonde curls tumbled over green, soft grass as she stares up at the sky, picking out funny animals in clouds with her brother. Pure, innocent joy. Tension threads it's fingers through the picturesque memory as ropes, the smell of sawdust, cigarette smoke and strange men rip the beauty away. Curved trees form a cage, and the darting birds become liquer-yellowed eyes as a shriek pierces the air.  
The scene turned dark, and the swipe of metal through air is heard. A sickening thud and a muffled sob from a small boy are all that is left of that simple memory, and the bitter, metallic taste of blood, the salt of tears and chipped steel form a cocktail of anguish as the lines begin to blur.

The smell of fish spreads throughout the air as another young boy baits his hook, smiling to himself at an inside joke only him and the fish knew. The boy's father is at home, and the insects around the lake form a white noise. The only thing that crushes the moment is the face of a young woman with a scar around her neck, her ear missing as she begins to mock him, whispering.  
See.  
Her voices raises into shout, color leaving her face as the terrified boy scrambled backwards.  
SEE?!  
And the worst part is the boy thinks he deserves it.  
The words fade to black again, as a new scene comes into view.  
A foreign man. An unstable specialist. Hidden motives. The memory fades from the clear, sparkling gold to a murky grey as a faceless man in an impecable suit turns to him, handing him the knife. He looks up as the ravenstag slowly walks into view, it's blood soaked feathers dripping as it lowers it's head, not challenging. Submissive. Ignoring the stag, Will Graham turns to the facless man. Gone is the neat, clean office. He is standing on the edge of an iceberg, bodies towering over him. The man in the suit is standing near the edge of the iceberg, staring at him. He walks towards the figure and it hands him a knife. Will stares at it, confused. He then closes his eyes the pendulem swinging.  
He walks closer to the suited man.  
Stabbing him in the throat, he watches the light leave the now clearing face as his fuzzy vision improves. The Chesapeake Ripper falls to the floor. He laughes to himsef at the thought.

The Chesapeake Ripper. The Copycat. Doctor Lecter.

Hannibal Lecter.  
Yes, Will thought to himself. It was so simple now.   
Doctor Lecter's face faded into nothingness. 

This is my design.

 

 

"Will?" Beverly glanced at him, concern lacing her tone. He jumped, shook his head, mustered up a half smile as he faced his coworker.  
"You ok there?" Beverly frowned. "Huh? Oh uhh, yeah. I'm fine." He gave a tight smile while Beverly nodded. "Doctor Lecter said he would come over to have a look at the victim, as he could possibly tell some important details. He was a patient of his after all." She said, mentioning the victim.  
Confusion flashed across Will's face.  
"Who?"

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was sufficiently depressing. Interpret it as you wish.


End file.
